


Supercat FTW!

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, cabin fever, locked up together, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Supergirl and Cat are locked up together. Then they are forced to go into hiding in a remote cabin. Feelings mount, how long can they hold out before they give in?





	1. Chapter 1

Supergirl sat shivering in a dimly lit cell. It was a small room, maybe 8’ x 8’ with one door. The door had a small square window about eye level, so far no one had passed by or looked in. A kryptonite chain held her by the ankle. Her powers had drained away. 

She had no idea how long she'd been here. She'd blown out her powers. She recalled that quite clearly. She had tried to fly, but had nothing left and then: Bam! She remembered the heavy impact of whatever had hit her. She hurt from head to toe.

Finally, she heard voices and footsteps. The door was flung open and a man and women dressed in casual clothing carried someone in. 

Kara desperately shouted at them, “Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?”

They quickly left the body on the floor making no answer. The door shut, and as they walked away Supergirl caught a few words. It was Spanish.

The body on the floor didn't move. Whoever it was they were small. The light was too dim to make anything else out. Supergirl crept forward two feet and gently placed a hand on the person's shoulder giving it a little shake. “Hello, can you hear me?” There was no response. 

Pulling on the shoulder she flopped the unconscious person onto their back. Her eyes went wide and she gasped, “Cat!” Acting on impulse she gathered the small woman into her arms and sat back against the wall cradling Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, in her arms. “Cat, Cat, Cat,” she repeated. Only now did the feelings hit her. She was miserable, alone, and afraid. Hot tears fell from her eyes, and she buried her face in Cat's shirt as she held her close.

After a while Kara composed herself and gave Cat a once over. Cat was out cold but seemed fine. The room was chilly. Kara wrapped her cape around them both and kept Cat cuddled up close in her lap. 

Time passed, and Kara began to hum out of boredom. The humming turned into a Kryptonian lullaby, and she ran her fingers through Cat's blonde hair as she sang. She knew several songs. She'd sung them to Kal El when she had babysat him so many years ago. Her voice was beautiful as she sang softly in Kryptonian. She sang for a long time, repeating the lullaby over and over. Finally, she grew quiet, shut her eyes, and leaned her head back against the wall still holding Cat in her lap.

“That was beautiful.” Cat Grant's voice broke the silence. 

Kara's eyes sprang open, “You’re awake.” Her smile lit up her face.

“I am. You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit. Worse even.”

Kara continued to smile.

“How do we get out of here?”

“No idea.”

“Give me options.”

“Well, if we could get this chain off of my ankle, my powers might return. I blew them out, so even without the chain I might not have any strength. We could wait for rescue. We could devise a plan over time and try to escape.”

Cat's hand absent mindedly ran over Kara's collarbone as she spoke, her head resting on Kara's shoulder. “You aren't going anywhere chained. Let's take a look at it.”

The chain had been wrapped around her ankle and secured with a padlock. It was ridiculously large. Cat played with it, turning it around Kara's ankle until the padlock lined up with her heel. “There’s a gap where the lock is. Straighten your foot out.” Kara extended her foot, and Cat pushed and pulled on the chain.

“This is going to hurt. Keep your foot straight.” Cat put her foot behind Kara's knee and pulled hard on the chain with both hands. Kara squealed. Cat pulled pushing hard with her foot. The chain slipped over the heel and slid off. They shoved it into the corner and got as far from it as they could.

Kara sat in the corner rubbing her ankle. “You're much stronger than you look.”

Cat laughed. “You're much weaker than I'm used too.”

Stupidly, their captors had left them in a room with a drop ceiling. Cat noticed. “Boost me up.” Kara laced her fingers together, and Cat was soon peering into the ceiling. She stepped onto Kara's shoulders and climbed up inside. Soon Cat opened the door from the hallway. The pair successfully snuck outside and had no choice but to walk away. Neither of them had anything other than their clothing. Kara stuck out like a sore thumb in her Supergirl suit. Recapture was a real possibility. 

Fortunately it was a warm, sunny day. The kind of day that quickly charged up Kryptonian cells. As they walked through a nearby residential neighborhood, Kara began to feel like Supergirl. She stepped away from Cat who had been leading her down the sidewalk by the hand. “Woosh,” she took off into the air. Seconds later she was back and wrapping her arms around Cat. “We need to tell the DEO, so they can investigate.” 

As they flew Supergirl hummed a Kryptonian lullaby. Cat smiled and enjoyed being close to the young woman who was in her thoughts much too often. Supergirl didn't need to be burdened with an old woman's romantic feelings she thought, but that old woman could enjoy the ride, and she did.

Supergirl wished she could tell Cat how deeply in love with her she was, but that would make things awkward between them, so she held Cat close as she flew, enjoying the moment.

At the DEO, Hank insisted Supergirl be given a full physical just incase, and a doctor also examined Cat. Both checked out fine, and Hank suggested they both find somewhere to lay low while the DEO got to the bottom of what was going on. 

Cat knew just the place. She had a cabin in the mountains. She hadn't been there in a few years, but her mother liked it for her writing, so it was kept well stocked. Mrs. Grant was away at a conference of some sort in Europe, so they could go there and relax undisturbed while Hank and the DEO handled the bad guys.

The flight to the cabin took quite a bit of time. The two women flew wrapped in each other's arms. Cat gave up trying to restrain herself, and let her hands wander up and down Kara's back. She even kissed her cheek which she immediately thought better of. Kara didn't seem to mind though, and Cat got lost in her voice as she sang in Kryptonian as they flew.

When they arrived at the cabin Kara was surprised. It actually was a cabin nestled on the mountainside near a babbling stream. She'd expected a 4000 square foot home with all the luxuries. This was a one bedroom cabin with a sleeping loft, and solar for power. The lights were gas. Kara was in love with this place already. How Cat had kept the place a secret she didn't know. 

The pair plopped down on the couch. It had a rustic look, but Kara realized that despite its looks the furniture was all high end. There was even running water from a spring. The water pressure came from gravity since the spring was above the cabin on the mountain. A cistern collected the water and then a pipe run down the side of the hill fed the cabin. 

The freezer ran on propane gas, and Cat had a groundskeeper who maintained the cabin and kept the pantry and freezer stocked. So while the cabin was small and remote, no one was roughing it.

Cat played with the junction where Kara's cape met her suit. Her fingers poking and tugging. She made Kara nervous. Cat had always wondered why she intimidated Kara so badly. She was no threat. Cat inched closer. Kara stiffened. “You must be hungry. I'll make us something.”

Cat stood and walked to the freezer. Kara breathed out. When Cat was close looking at her with those penetrating eyes, it was nearly impossible to breathe.

A plate with peanut butter and honey sandwiches arrived, while steaks sizzled in the oven under the broiler. “I thought these would tide you over until the steaks were done. They’re frozen so it will be a while.”

Kara already had a mouthful and mumbled a muffled thanks. Cat laughed mirthfully, honestly amused. “I supposed flying burns a lot of calories. You must eat like an athlete.” Cat ran a hand affectionately over Kara's head and down the back of her hair. She kissed her temple and went to start a vegetable and some roasted potatoes. 

 

to be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally tells Cat all, but will it be enough?

“Supergirl why don't you go take a shower before dinner.” Cat's voice make Kara shiver. She got up, licking honey off her fingers, and was led to the bathroom by Cat. Naturally the bathroom was large. There was a huge, deep tub, and a separate shower. Cat rummaged in the linen closet and offered Kara 2 towels and a robe. “I may have some clothes that will fit you. That suit needs washed.”

Kara was left alone in the bathroom wondering if there was a washer and dryer. She sized up the shower. Not only had it been a while, but she was uncomfortably aware that her panties were soaking wet from being so close to Cat for so long. The hazards of long flights with beautiful women.

She stripped off her suit and stepped into the shower. It too had a rustic wood look to it, but the door was privacy glass, and the wood look was for decoration not structure. This was a big shower with side jets and a giant rainfall shower head. Cat cracked her up, what had looked like a cozy, rustic cabin was turning out to be a small, luxury home. She turned on the fawcett and after fighting with the controls, soon had steamy water shooting at her from all directions. 

She jumped and was quickly embarrassed when Cat came back in the bathroom. “I found some clothes left here by a former guest. I'll just set them on the vanity. I'm taking your suit and tossing it in the washer.” Cat stepped close to the shower and ran a hand down the privacy glass. 

Kara managed a small, “Thanks.” It made her so nervous to have Cat so close.

Cat knew she was making Supergirl uncomfortable. She was good at messing with her. The older blonde woman wondered why her opinions were so important to the girl of steel. Of course anyone would benefit from Cat’s opinions, yet Kara Danvers clung to every word Cat had ever said to her.

“I'd join you in there, but dinner would burn. I could use a shower too.” Cat walked out of the bathroom with the supersuit chuckling to herself. That had to have made her uncomfortable. 

The washer and dryer were older. They had been state of the art when they were new. A generator behind the cabin created the electricity for them to run. Cat hit the button to start the generator. She'd never had her hands on the suit before. It was well made. It felt sturdy. She saw where the hidden zipper was located on the side. She tossed it in. A pair of pink panties with purple polka dots fell to the floor. Cat reached down. They were silky soft synthetic with a cotton crotch that was very wet. A distinctly female odor drifted into Cat's nostrils, and her mind flashed back to girlfriends she'd had over the years. She was sure people thought she was a pillow queen, but she liked to give as well as receive. There was nothing quite like burying your face between a beautiful woman's legs and making her moan.

Unknown to her Kara was watching from the shower. “Oh shit,” Kara breathed when she saw Cat grabbing for her nasty, embarrassingly wet underwear. She was dumbfounded, that rather than being repulsed the older woman held on to them. Was she smelling them? Cat kissed them and tossed them into the washer. 

“She wants me,” Kara said out loud. “Oh Rao! She wants me.” Joy and excitement filled Kara, and she hugged herself and stamped her feet on the shower floor. The cabin shook. She quickly stilled herself so her spastic gyrations would not break anything. “Cat Grant wants me.”

Kara took no chances and spent extra time in the shower scrubbing well. The clothes Cat set out for her fit pretty well. One faded pair of Levis 501 button fly jeans and a men's white tank top undershirt. There were no socks and no underwear. Kara headed for the kitchen with barefeet and wet hair.

Dinner smelled great, and Cat was setting it on the table when she walked in. ‘They fit,” is all Cat said. Her smile and eyes told on her. Usually Cat was composed and poker faced, but damn it Kara looked good.

“They do,” Kara replied smiling back at Cat. “It smells great in here.”

Kara inhaled the dinner Cat made. There was nothing left over. “That was delicious.”

“I'm surprised you could taste it as fast as you ate,” Cat remarked with her sarcasm.

 

Kara leered at Cat with her eyes. “I like eating fast,” she said in a sultry voice.

Cat was taken back. What was that? Was Kara flirting? Was that meant to be an innuendo?

Kara stood and quickly cleaned up the kitchen leaving Cat to wonder.

“I'm going to take a shower,” Cat announced. “There’s a wide variety of books in the living room, if you'd like to read.”

Kara picked out a book randomly, and sat pondering how to break the ice with Cat. Being direct was easiest, but would that work? Clearly Cat was interested. Why would she not say anything before now? Why did she try to hid it? Well there was the age difference. Was that it? Was it that simple? 

By the time Cat had finished her shower and come to sit in the living room wearing a silky pajama set, Kara Danvers had a plan. Cat settled onto the opposite end of the couch, and Kara began.

“What a day. It's not often someone saves me. I'm so glad you were there.”

“I'm glad I was too, but it wasn't by choice. I hope your friends figure out what is going on or we might have to stay hidden away here forever.”

“Would that be so bad?” Kara asked? The personification of innocence, “Staying here with me forever?”

Cat didn't even know how to respond to that. Was Kara flirting again? “I think we would run out of things to talk about eventually.”

“We’ve never really talked. Yes, we've talked, but not about me, who I am, where I'm from.”

Cat sat up straighter. Her eyes gleamed. The reporter in her thought of a thousand questions she'd been dying to ask every since Supergirl had revealed herself.

“There's so many things about me I want to tell you,”Kara continued. She had Cat hooked. Cat was wiggling with excitement. “Let's start with my name.”

She was leading with a big one. Cat had been trying to find out her name for a long time. “My name really is Kara.”

Cat looked disappointed. “My last name is not Danvers.” Cat's wiggle was back. “It's Zor El, Kara Zor El.” 

“How do you spell it?” Oh Cat was in reporter mode now. 

Kara spelled it for her and then went on to talk about her parents names. Cat tried to wheedle some information about Superman from her, but Kara told her she'd have to ask Kal himself. At which point Kara became frustrated and shook her head at herself for giving away his Kryptonian name. Cat pushed her advantage and said, “Kal El? Is that it, since he is your cousin.”

Kara and Cat talked for hours. The subject of Kara's age came up, and she was quick to assert that she was actually 51 earth years old. Cat found this fascinating, but seemed unmoved. Kara had purposely skirted around the destruction of Krypton. She knew she would cry at the very least, and she wanted to be sure Cat was drawn into her story emotionally by then. When she finally told that part of her story and the tears ran hot down her cheeks Cat did not disappoint. She was right there scooting across the couch and pulling Kara into her arms. 

Kara didn't cry too long. “It was a long time ago,” she told Cat. “You are very sweet to comfort me like this.” Then Kara leaned in and kissed Cat's cheek. It was a warm lingering kiss. She pulled back a little and looked shyly into Cat's eyes hoping to see desire there. What she saw looked more like fear. She tried the kiss again. This time planting it closer to Cat's mouth. This time Cat looked down. This was not at all the reaction Kara was going for. She raised a hand and ran fingers down Cat's cheek and lightly over her lips. Kara whispered, “You’re beautiful.”

At that, instead of melting into Kara, Cat stood up and tried to walk away. Kara caught her by the hand and stopped her. “Please don't go.”

“Kara this is not . . . “ Cat lost her words. “It's just not.” She said in frustration.

“Well, I know that it is.”

Cat turned and looked at Kara, “No.”

“No? No?” Kara was on her feet. “Why?” Tears started welling up in her blue eyes.

Seeing Kara so emotional was a struggle for Cat. She’d resisted her feelings for so long. She wanted to pull Kara into her arms and promise her forever, but at Cat's age how long could it last. “I'm too old. You need someone your age.”

Kara still had Cat's hand. She pulled the smaller blonde woman close to her. Looking down into Cat's eyes she said, “I'm am your age.” She put her forehead against Cat's and closed her eyes. Cat's hands came up and softly caressed her arms in comfort. 

Finally Cat spoke, “I don't know what to do.”

Kara opened her eyes incredulous. “Love me.” It all seemed so simple. Why was Cat making this so hard?

“I do love you.”

“Love me with your body. Love me with your mouth. God, Cat love me with your hands.”

“I want too. I've thought about it thousands of times.”

“I've thought about it too. I don't understand what's so hard?”

“I've learned that a roll in the hay is not just a roll in the hay. Kara there are consequences. Complications we aren't even considering right now.”

“I don't want a roll in the hay. Is that what you’re thinking? Cat, I don't have a line up of women in National City. I'm not spending my nights flying in and out of bedroom windows.”

Kara stared. Cat stared. 

“Did you join some weird religious cult in that yurt camp? Is there a no sex before marriage rule? Do I need to propose to you before I can kiss you?” Kara teased her.

“No, you can kiss me. I . . .” Cat never finished that sentence. Kara heard, “You can kiss me.” It sounded like permission to her. She wasted no time locking up Cat's lips with hers. Kara wrapped her arms around Cat and fell backwards onto the couch. Cat straddled her lap and became more and more aggressive as the kiss escalated and passion grew.

Kara let her hands slip up under Cat's night shirt. She gently ran her hands up and down Cat's lower back. When she dipped them down into Cat's pajama pants and cupped her ass, Cat let out a moan and began tugging and pulling on Kara's tank top. Kara pivoted around and lay Cat across the length of the couch. She wedged a knee tight between Cat's legs and began unbuttoning the shirt between kisses.

There was a knock at the door. Both women froze. Their heads turned simultaneously toward the door. Kara announced, “It's Hank and Alex.”

“We should answer.”

Neither woman moved. Hank knocked again. Two very disheveled women answered the door. Alex might not have suspected anything if it had not been for Kara's nervous behavior, but her desire to rush them away made it clear to Alex that something had been interrupted.

Hank explained that a gang had kidnapped them at the request of a South American drug lord. The DEO was in the process of descending upon said drug lord enmass. Alex and Hank would be part of the strike team. They urged Supergirl and Cat to stay put a while longer.

Kara assured them that would not be a problem. “We have no plans to go anywhere. We have everything we need right here. We might stay forever, never leave.”

The reporter in Cat asked some questions about the operation. She was disappointed when they told her it was classified. 

Before they left Alex pulled Kara aside. She plucked at her untucked tank top. “A wife beater? Really?”

“It was all Cat had.” Kara grinned and grinned.

“Uh huh, well Cats looking like someone half undressed her.”

Kara looked over at Cat who was grilling Hank.

Her shirt was unbuttoned scandalous far.

Kara's reaction was the confirmation Alex needed. “She kissed you?” She whispered.

Kara looked shy and shook her head no. She whispered to Alex, “I kissed her.”

Alex grinned at Kara and punched her shoulder. 

“We won't be back for a few days.” Hank announced as they left. Alex winked at Kara and grinned mischievously. Cat noticed it and shook her head. There would be no keeping this under wraps. Consequences be damned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone at last!

As Alex and Hank walked out the door, Kara and Cat locked eyes. As it clicked shut, the two blonde women met in a kiss, hands gripping clothing, lips and tongues crashing together. The burst of adrenaline made their hearts pound and left both women gasping for air, cheeks flushed. Cat's pajama top had been half unbuttoned earlier. It was quickly tossed aside. There was nothing under it. She felt soft and warm in Kara's hands. 

Extra gentle hands moved around to Cat's stomach and up over her small, white breasts leaving a trail of tingling skin behind. They moved up behind her neck pulling her deeper into the kiss. Cat's small hands had gone up the bottom of the tank top Kara wore and gripped and pulled at her back trying to press their bodies closer together. Passion consumed both women. Kara slipped a hand down past Cat's hips and bending her knees a little she picked Cat up off the floor a few inches. 

Their lips never parted, and their need grew in intensity as Kara floated them up to the sleeping loft. Two thick futon mattress lay on the floor covered in high quality sheets and down comforters. Several quilts lay folded at the ends of the beds. Kara's feet drug across them dragging them with her as she lay Cat down. Her head coming to rest on a soft feather pillow. Kara straddled Cat catching her hands and interlacing their fingers. Her mouth lowered onto Cat's, their tongues swirling together. 

They were quite the image in the rustic log cabin, quilts lying about them. Kara in the white tank top and button fly jeans. Her long blonde hair obscured their faces from view. Cat laying half naked beneath her, chest and body heaving against Karan in the throes of her passion. 

Kara released one hand and slid it deep inside Cat's pajama bottoms. Cat moaned into her mouth at the contact and arched her back. Superpowered fingers aching with long pent up passion vibrated against Cat's center making her moan and call out. “Oh Godddd. Kara!” Their passion was so strong that it took only a short time for Cat to climax. When Kara brought a wet finger to her mouth to taste her, Cat exploded up from the bed. She clutched at the tank top flipping it up over Kara's blonde head. Kara rose to her knees, shirtless. Cat's lips planted themselves high between her breasts while desperate fingers undid the button fly jeans one button at a time.

When the last button was undone, Supergirl floated backward stretching her legs out on either side of Cat. She heaved at the waste, and Cat pulled at the legs slipping the jeans off in one fluid motion. Kara bent her head down toward the bed and made a 180 turn in the air flying low across the mattress and up Cat's front dragging her tongue up her belly and between her breasts landing her lips directly on the older woman's mouth. 

Cat Grant was desperately trying to breathe. She needed air. She broke their kiss. “You. Are so. Hot,” she gasped out. Cat was trembling as she ran fingers up Kara's back. She tingled all over as their bodies grazed skin against skin, their skin barely meeting. Cat leaned her head down and placed her hot, wet mouth over a firm, young breast. She looked up into Kara’s eyes as she released it and then took the other one into her mouth. The nipple was silky soft against her tongue as she sucked hard on it. 

She let go and bringing her head up she bit Kara’s neck grabbing both breasts firmly in her hands as she did. “Stop me if it's too rough. I want you to feel me. God, I want you,” she whispered into super hearing ears.

Kara thrilled at Cat's words. Her stomach flipped flopped and butterflies flew inside her. Cat grabbed her hair and kiss her hard. She pushed her down on her back and keeping her knees by Kara’s shoulders she kissed her way down, down to her navel where she ran her oh so soft tongue around and around it. Kara bit her lower lip and grabbed blankets with her hands. When Cat's heated tongue grazed her clit, she gasped and spread her legs farther apart. Cat soon learned that her young love was very sensitive and responded to the lightest touches. It wasn't long before she got the first high pitched whine to reward her efforts. 

Kara opened her eyes. The vision of Cat Grant, face buried between her legs, half naked wearing only pajama bottoms was enough to drive her over the edge. She came hard and fast with seizmic orgasims that shook the cabin. When it subsided she desperately needed Cat's arms around her. “Cat,” she called to her reaching out a hand. “Please, I need you.”

Cat responded, cradling Kara in her arms. She felt soft and warm against her skin. The older woman kissed her head and whispered in her ear, “I love you. That was incredible.” 

Kara snuggled into Cat. She felt so relaxed. Laying with Cat felt so right, so good. Cat pulled a comforter up over them and soon both of them were asleep.

As they slept and then made love again and again the DEO handled the situation in South America, and Alex made sure no one disturbed them for several days.


End file.
